An Intriguing Pair
by Kathy Ann
Summary: This is based on episode 8; well near the end of it. It follows the episode until it reached a certain point then it takes a drastic turn.
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi shut the water off in the bathroom _"well that was a waste of a good meal," _she opened the bathroom door and took a few steps out, _"I was in such a hurry I ran into the closest room I could find; where am I?" _

"Are you okay?" Came a voice from inside the room.

"I apologize sir, I didn't mean to intrude" Haruhi told him as she bowed; she closed the door.

"Don't be silly, it's just me" Kyoya replied rubbing his hair dry with a towel.

"Kyoya-sempai? Sempai I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to make everyone worried about me today" Haruhi told him. He replaced his glasses.

"Thanks but I wasn't especially worried" he took a drink from a water bottle, "although I did have a hard time separating Kouru and Hikaru from those two punks; they almost beat them half to death." He stood with the towel draped around his neck and started to walk towards Haruhi, "And because of you I had to send each of the girls a bouquet of flowers to apologize, they been looking forward to this trip and we don't want to disappoint them"

"I'll pay you back for the flowers sempia" Haruhi told him. Kyoya put his hand on the light switch on the wall.

"Each bouquet cost me 50,000 that's a grand total of 600,000 Yen Haruhi" he turned off all the lights.

"Uh, why did you turn the lights off?" Haruhi asked him.

"If you want to," Kyoya lowered himself to look Haruhi in the eyes, "you can pay me back with your body" Kyoya grabbed Haruhi by the wrist and tossed her to his bed. He propped himself over her. "Surely you aren't so naive that you actually believe a persons sex doesn't matter; you've left yourself completely defenseless against me"

_"So that's it" _Haruhi thought. "You won't do it Kyoya-sempai, I know because it wouldn't do you any good; you wouldn't gain anything from it" she told him as she laid on the bed.

"I wouldn't gain anything from it huh?" he asked. He lowered his head and began to forcefully kiss her.

_"Maybe I don't know him as much as I thought I did" _Haruhi thought as she struggled against him. She soon found herself starting to enjoy the kiss. Kyoya started to lower himself over top of her. He mentally grinned when he felt her arms go around him and rest on his bare back. He moved his hands to push up her dress.

"Kyoya," Tamaki opened the door, "do you have any lotion this sunburn is worse then I" when he saw what was going on Tamaki stormed over to the bed an pulled Kyoya off of Haruhi. "You bastard!" he grabbed Haruhi and pulled her from the bed and then stood in front of her. "How dare you take advantage of Haruhi!" he turned and pulled her with him out of his room. She looked back and the look Kyoya gave her said that this wasn't over and he was going to get what he wanted. Tamaki slammed the door as he let Haruhi walk out first.

In the hall he put his hands on her upper arms. "Are you ok, did he hurt you?" he asked worry on his face. Haruhi felt her blush start to go away.

"Yeah I'm fine" she replied she was still kind of scared.

"Come on Haruhi you can stay in my room with me, I'll make sure he won't come and try that again" Tamaki told her she nodded and followed him to the room after stopping by the one she was going to stay in to grab her cloths. After they got to Tamakis room she went to the bathroom to change to sleep. When she came out Tamaki looked and started blushing.

_ "she is in a night gown; it's so cute!" _he thought he shook his head as he got serious. "What where you doing alone with him?"

"Nothing really" Haruhi replied.

"You expect me to believe that nothing was going on, you were alone in his bedroom and why were the light out? Don't you lie to me!"he paused only for a moment, "never mind you've been through a lot today I'm sure you're tired; you should get some sleep" he started to walk to the couch in the room. Haruhi reached out to him.

"Sempai" Out side it had started to rain it thundered loudly. Haruhi tensed up and grabbed his over shirt. It thundered again making Haruhi jump and cower into herself. She started to shiver with fright. Tamaki looked back at her.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" Tamaki asked her in a soft voice. Haruhi looked around the room for something to get into or crawl under. She found the closet and ran to it her night gown billowing as she ran.

"It's nothing I just remembered there is some busyness I have take care of excuse me" She closed the door behind her as another boom of thunder sounded outside.

"What busyness could you have in a closet! Haruhi are you afraid of thunder and lightning?" Tamaki walked over to the closet and tried to open the door; it was locked. " Why did you lock yourself in there? It seems like it would be scarier locked up like that" inside the closet she was curled into a ball.

"I'm alright; I'm used to getting through stuff like this by myself" she told him

"By yourself; you're always by yourself. All alone in your home, you never call us for help even though we're so close. I get it," he was able to open the door; "I understand now Haruhi, I'm sorry I acted the way I did. You grew up with out relying on anyone else, but not anymore" Haruhi looked at Tamaki and saw that he was holding his hand down to help her up. "You can come out now" Haruhi stood; just as she was about to take his hand another flash of lightning and thunder sounded making her jump she reached out for him and put her arms around him. He hugged her to him."You don't have to be afraid; I'll always be here for you Haruhi. I promise that you will never be alone again" Haruhi closed her hand clenching his shirt. He held her until the storm past.

"Thank you Tamaki-Sempai, I was kinda nervous to go back to my room alone" she said walking over to the bed sitting on the edge. He walked over and sat next to her.

"You're welcome, you can stay with me until you're comfortable again," he told her then he looked at her, "get some sleep we have a big day with the girls tomorrow" he half smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Tamaki sat on the couch in the room staring at the door in deep thought. _"How could Kyoya sink so low to try and take advantage of Haruhi like that? _He leaned forward , put his elbows on his thighs and rested his chin on his hands. He caught the movement of Haruhi as she shifted in her sleep out of the corner of his eye. It caused him to smile; he checked the time and seeing it was almost one in the morning he decided to get some sleep. He laid back on the couch and covered up with an extra blanket and drifted to sleep.

In the morning there was knocking on the door. "Come on Boss we have to meet the girls for breakfast" came the call from one of the twins.  
>"and who knows what Kyoya will do if we're late" came the voice of the other. Tamaki sat up groggily then stood and shuffled to the door and cracked it.<p>

"I'll be there in a minute I just have to get dressed" he told them as he yawned. The twins saw movement behind him on the bed.

"Have company last night?" they both asked in unison. Tamakis eyes widened and he started to flush with a blush. Haruhi sat up hearing their voices.

"Good morning Hikaru, Kouru, Senpai" she stretched as she got up of off the bed. Just before she stood Tamaki slammed the door shut; his face completely red.

"H-Harui why don't you go get dressed; we have to meet the girls for breakfast" he told her staring at the door.

"alright; I'll take my time so you can get dressed in here" she grabbed her clothes for that day and headed for the bathroom.

Tamaki walked away from the bedroom door and to the closet to pick out his outfit for the day. He had just put on his pants when the bathroom door opened and a fully dressed Haruhi walked out. He threw his shirt on over his head and turned to look at her and smiled.

"Lets go get some breakfast" Haruhi nodded. The day continued with another trip to the beach. There was a space in time where Haruhi didn't have any girls to pay attention to and neither did Kyoya; Tamaki's attention however was completely taken. Taking the opportunity Kyoya made his way over to Haruhi. He sat down next to her under the large umbrella.

"I want you to come back to my room tonight, I want to finish what I started," he glanced at her expression using his peripheral vision, "I feel I can make a different proposition that you will be more open to" he concluded.

"I'm sorry Kyoya-senpai, but I can't" she told him politely.

"If you don't I will double your debt" Haruhi looked at him defeated. She nodded slowly.

"What time?" she asked. Kyoya smiled.

"Nine-thirty" came his reply; after that he stood and moved back to where his girls would find him. After that the day went on with out a hitch. The hosts took the girls to a fine restaurant that evening. Each host spending time at a table with each part of the meal. Tamaki felt kind of distracted at the restaurant always checking on Haruhi making sure she was in his line of vision. He didn't want Kyoya even approaching her with out himself being there. Before they got back to Kyoya's private beach house Haruhi told Tamaki that she was going to stay in her room that night. He obviously didn't want her to but he would let her any way.

Haruhi looked at the clock on the wall it was almost nine-thirty. "guess I should get going" she walked to the door and cracked it looking to see if anyone was coming. Not seeing anybody she stepped out and quietly shut her door. She took a deep breath and walked down the hall. She stood out side of Kyoya's door and took another deep breath to calm her nerves.

She reached up and rapped on the door three times.

"Come in" came the soft reply of his voice. She opened the door just enough to get in.

"I'm here" she said shyly.

"Good; there is something in the bathroom I want you to put on" he told her. She nodded and went into the bathroom. On the back of the door was a simple lingerie. A white see through top and white underpants. Haruhi sighed and started to get undressed. She folded her cloths and set them on the counter in the bathroom. Leaving her own white bra on she put on the lingerie. She opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out.

"You look stunning" Kyoya told her, that made the light pink on her cheeks deepen to a rose color. "Go ahead and get comfortable on the bed" he told her. She walked over and sat down on the edge.

"What is this new proposition you said you had?" she asked him. He turned towards her.

"We'll discuss that at another time; now get comfortable" he told her standing. His shirt was unbuttoned and flew open when he stood. Haruhi scooted back and laid back against the crisp cool sheets. Her heart was beating faster then she had ever felt. As she laid looking at the ceiling she heard the soft rustle of his shirt fall to the floor and the low zip from his pants. Haruhi closed her eyes as she felt Kyoya climb on the bed.

Soon she felt the heat from his chest over her. "don't be nervous," he lowered himself to kiss the corner of her mouth, "I'll be gentle" he whispered. He moved over her lips taking them more gently then before. He slowly spread her lips with his tongue as he deepened the kiss. He lowered himself over top of her and moved his hands to her waist. Kissing her he slid her top up then worming his hand under her back he made his way to unhook her bra. Completing the task with such ease he slide his hands over her shoulder to push the straps down to remove it along with the her top. Complying to his movements she aided in the removing of the garments shyly. The clothes were pushed to the side and off of the bed. Once her skin was bare Haruhi notices just how softly Kyoya could touch. His movements were slow as his hands shifted directions to remove the rest of her clothing.

Kyoya sat up and hooked his index fingers in the band of Haruhi's underpants and slowly slid them down. Now that she was completely void of any coverings did Kyoya remove his own. Taking the proper precautions he replaced his body over top of Haruhi and started to kiss her once more. He removed his mouth from hers. "Take a deep breath" he heard her intake of breath then moved his hips forward.

He placed his mouth over hers again as his thrusting started slow. Since he was so much taller then her his face was mostly in her hair. He smelled the soft strawberry scent of her shampoo and was in heaven. Haruhi had no idea how long he had wanted to show his feelings to her. Kyoya hoped she new this was not a simple act of lust on his part. While he thought his movements naturally sped. Soon his mind was more on the feeling then the emotions behind this act. The intensity of the feeling soon over took his body. He felt Haruhi react with the same feeling. He propped himself up on his elbows and removed himself from her. His breathing was fast and he had sweat on his body.


	3. Chapter 3

... I'll just drop this off here. *walks away whistling then runs*

* * *

><p>Kyoya lay next to Haruhi watching her chest rise and fall and as the blush that covered her body slowly fade. Haruhi glanced at him and saw he was starring at her; embarrassed she turned away from him. He grabbed the blanket and covered her up then grabbed the sheet and covered his lap. Haruhi sat up holding the blanket to her chest. "Senpai I can't help but feel that there is something else behind what you did" she looked at him, his face was slightly flushed.<p>

"Haruhi; I'm going to be honest with you. I've never been good with expressing the way I feel with words; I'm more of an 'actions speak louder then words' type of person" he told her.

"I don't really understand sempai" she said.

"The proposition," he started, "you might find it a bit unorthodox but you may have time to either accept or decline. We'll decide what to do when you make your decision" he told her. "The proposition is that we start a mutual relationship. Inside of school and the club it will be as if nothing happened between us. Outside of school we will be like a normal couple. Dates, dinners, spending time each other. Everything normal couples do. I'll give you till next weekend; I'll come visit you Saturday to get your answer" he looked at the clock "it's not to late, if you like you can shower and get dressed; I wont stop you if you want to sleep here with me just let me know and I will have the sheets changed." She looked at him.

"I'll sleep here; just let me get my cloths" she went to get up.

"I'll have one of the house maids get your things, just go shower" she nodded and pulling the blanket with her she stood and walked to Kyoya's large bathroom. Kyoya stood and walked to the phone in his room. He called for new linen and for a maid to bring Haruhi's things to his room. Not long after his call a maid came to change the sheets not really caring why. Shortly after she left the other maid came with Haruhi's things and was told to put them in the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom Haruhi turned on the water she washed the sweat and soreness away. She was deep in thought. 'What will dad say when he finds out' she didn't want to think anymore. A knock came from the door, "yes?" The door opened.

"I have your belongings miss; I was told by master Kyoya to place them in here on the counter for you" replied the maid.

"Alright; thank you" she told the maid as she left. After rinsing off Haruhi got out and put on her night gown. She grabbed her things and walked out of the bathroom. She saw that Kyoya had gotten mostly dressed into Panama pants. She looked at the bed and saw that the sheets had been changed from the white cotton to black satin. The cover and sheets were turned down sk she could get in the bed. She touched the cloth and found it cool and smooth.

"Go ahead and lay down, I'm sure your tired." Kyoya sat on the bed and removed his glasses and sat them on the night stand next to the bed. Kyoya felt the bed dip as Haruhi got in. He laid back and covered the both of them up.

The next morning was the trip back to the school so every one could go back home. The hosts rode in one limo the rest of the girls in another two. In the limo Haruhi was sitting in between Tamaki and Mori. She tried to stay in the chatter between the others but her mind drifted to last night. When she woke this morning she found herself wrapped in Kyoya's arms facing him. That had been a night she slept the best. "Haruhi? Haruhi?" Tamaki was talking to her.

"I'm sorry Tamaki-senpai, what did you say?"

"I just asked if you had fun this weekend" he told her. Her and Kyoya's eyes met for a few seconds be for she answered.

"Oh yeah; I bet the girls had more fun though" she replied smiling. It took two hours to get back to the school. Once there the hosts bid the girls farewell and left. Kyoya stayed behind until it was Haruhi and himself. "I'll see you tomorrow Senpai" she said as she started walking away.

"Haruhi, do you need a ride home?" Kyoya asked.

"Don't worry it's only a 20 minuet walk, I'll be home in no time" she told him. She started walking again.

"I'll walk with you then" he said then told his driver to follow them.

"Senpai, really I'll be fine; go and enjoy the rest of your day" she told him as she smiled. He nodded and before he left he kissed her on the cheek causing her to blush slightly. He got into his limo and rode home. Haruhi finally walked into the apartment her and her father share. "Dad I'm home" she called.

"Oh Haruhi I missed you so much" he rushed into the room she was in and hugged her tightly. She smiled.

"I missed you too dad" she told him. Her father had ordered out for dinner Haruhi was glad, she didn't want to have to cook after just getting back from the trip.

* * *

><p>ok i know this was short...i'm sorry i have been very busy dealing with things going on in my family so please don't be to upset that it took this long to update. if you would like to get faster updates of this story check me out on .com i will try and update on there soon with chapter 4 just not really sure where to go with it but once i find out you will see it there first...oh right my name on deviantart is KathyAnn1.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Me: See Shadow King i updated :D

Kyoya: Yes i see; i suppose you can take a few days off as long as the next chapter has more of me and Haruhi in it.

Me: you got it oh great and scary one *salutes*

* * *

><p>The following week was mostly uneventful at the club. But outside the club Kyoya was determined to make the relationship he wanted with Haruhi come to be. He would call her in the evenings to see how her day was and they would talk for hours about what happened in the club and how big of a goof ball Tamaki was. He wanted to get her to agree with the proposition so that is why he called her. Give her a little taste of what the relationship would be like.<p>

It was almost time for Kyoya to get her answer just two more days. One day in the club the twins were talking to Renge about instant coffee and that since she was the manager of the club she should like it. Remembering that they had recently run out of said coffee the twins told Haruhi to go get more.

Haruhi was walking back into the school after getting a paper bag full of instant coffee for the twins when she tripped on a banana peel and almost fell. She was caught mid fall by a person she had never meet. The person was a girl in a red school uniform. "It'd be a shame for any harm to come to that cute face of yours young lady" she said after setting Haruhi down. Haruhi looked up at her rescuer as she flipped her short hair.

In the club the boys where getting ready in their suits of armor. They had just gotten done and ready for the girls to come in when the doors opened. "Welcome ladies" every one chimed.

"Well, well, well; I see you ladies are from another school. I certainly hope we haven't startled you; we love first time guest." Tamaki strode forward to stand in front of the girls in red school uniforms. "I'm glad you've come princesses. My darlings; even if the world were to be destroyed, I'd put my life on the line as your faithful knight and servant," Tamaki knelt in front of the girls, "I will protect you"

"Oh my, do you really think you'd be able to protect us? That's awfully arrogant of you, wouldn't you agree? You think that is what a woman wants to hear, well you're wrong" said the taller of the two.

"Come on give him a break sister Chizuru. Men are just lowly lifeforms who don't care about anything other then perpetuating their testosterone leatant image. By protecting us he is actually attempting to disguise the fact that he is weak and unable of even protecting himself" said the shorter one.

"You are such a clever girl Hinako" Chizuru said.

"Don't you think that is a little harsh, fine then; what do women like you want to hear?" Tamaki asked as he stood.

"Maybe something like "I would never leave my lover alone; if we fight it will be together. If we fail we fail together; even if I were to die I promise you that I will never leave your side, my love" said a new girl. The host were surprised to see Haruhi with her. The other to girls walked to her and started talking with her about where she found Haruhi.

Once the host found out that their charm didn't effect the girls like they had hoped they got out of the armor and went along with their business. It took a few minuets for the girls to realize this. After the host found out that the girls belonged to The Zuka Club the twins howled with laughter. Benio told them all about the past of the Zuka club.

"Its not like the host club is charging its guests or anything" Haruhi says.

"Well I wouldn't call it a charge, we do have a point system. We offer priority services based on the winning bids of auctions held on our website. Check this out Haruhi," Haruhi walked over and Kyoya had to resist wrapping his arms around her, "your used mechanical pencil just sold with a winning bid of 30,000 yen; good for you" he smiled at her.

"What! But I thought I lost that pencil! Why didn't you tell me about this before Kyoya-senpai! I had no idea you were collecting money!" She said with surprise.

"So you thought we all were just working here as volunteers? While its not much because of the expense of organizing events we happen to make a small profit from the online auctions." Kyoya told her.

"You can't sell other peoples things with out asking permission; that's stealing!" She yelled.

"It wasn't stealing you dropped that pencil on the floor" the twins chimed in unison. All of a sudden tears burst from Tamaki's eyes.

"Sorry Haruhi, its not like we were hiding it from you. Here you can have mine; its got a cute teddy bear on it" Tamaki whined.

"Senpai I don't want your pencil" Haruhi told him.

"Then to make it up to you how about I do this. I'll tell you the secrets to my success and my fondest memories" he said posing like usual.

"Not to be rude senpai but I'm not really interested in that information" Haruhi told him. Tamaki became gloomy when he found out she wasn't uninterested. The Zuka girls surrounded Haruhi.

"Oh you poor dear, I can't believe they've been deceiving you" Chizuru said.

"Hey why don't you just dump these losers and come with us" Hinako told her.

"Hold on Hinako; this young maiden has had quite a day. We'll give you some time to think about it. We'll come back for your answer tomorrow. Well then adieu" Benio and the other two spin out of the music room and away.

"I better be going, I've got some thinking to do" Haruhi turned and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Once again tears burst from Tamaki's eyes. He grabbed Kyoya.

"Why did you have to tell her the truth; you just added fuel to the fire. What am I gonna do now" Tamaki whined.

"The facts are the facts" Kyoya told him.

"Maybe we should have asked before we sold her pencil on the Internet" Honey said to the group.

"Yeah; for all we know it was a keepsake from her mother" Kaoru said.

"Nah, it was just a freebie they were giving out at an electronic store" Hikaru told them. Tamaki walked over to the window and thought.

"Gentlemen, just think about it. Haruhi may be basically indifferent but if she had to chose, we know she tends to favor men's clothing and besides when she first joined didn't she tell us "being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad" why didn't I realize this before. Perhaps they would be a better match for Haruhi; maybe she'd be better off with the Zuka Club" Tamaki told them.

"Yeah, she's perfect for a girl school" Kaoru said.

"Haru-chan is going to transfer away?" Honey cried.

"What are we going to do?" Hikaru asked.

"Haruhi is so smart, passing the Lobelia scholarship test will be a piece of cake" Kaoru said.

"And Lobelia Academy has the money to pay off her 8 million yen debt she owes us" Kyoya mentioned.

"Calm down gentlemen it will be alright. Listen to what I have to say; I have a secret plan" Tamaki told them all.

THE NEXT DAY

Haruhi was walking to the host club when she spotted the girls from the day before. "Hi young maiden" said the tallest one.

"We've come for your decision; are you prepared to leave?" Asked the shortest one.

"We're ready to confront those Ouran Host Club idiots and set things straight, once and for all" said the middle one.

"Set what straight?" Haruhi asked.

"That you should come with us and go to school with your own kind" said the tallest one. The four of them arrived at the door to the club and opened it and stared into the darkness. The girls were shocked to see that all of the host except for Mori were all dressed in dresses and hair extentions. Making them look like girls. Tamaki sashayed up to Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi; welcome back" Tamaki said in a slightly higher pitched voice then normal.

"Look Haru-chan I'm a princess now; aren't I cute?" Honey asked her. Benio scoffed.

"What is the meaning of this? Are you trying to make fun of woman kind?" She asked angered.

"What no that's not it at all. Everything is going according to plan. Our strategy is guaranteed to make even a crying child smile. Its the freebie campaign. My dears you ladies have lived sheltered lives at Lobelia; so you might not know commoners are weak. They have a weakness for free things. Haruhi you must be distracted by the Zuka Club but choose us and you gain not only a host club full of brothers but sisters as well. See this way you can experience feminine bonding while staying in the host club; isn't that a great idea? Aren't I pretty?" Tamaki explained.

"We are the Hitachiin sisters; which one of us is prettier?" The twins said in unison with high pitched voices.

"I'm just teasing you" Hikaru said as Kaoru giggled still with high pitched voices.

"Listen Haru-chan; you can call me big sis from now on" Honey told her.

"What are you...do you idiots really think you can win her over like this. I've had enough of your fooling around!" All of a sudden Haruhi burst into laughter.

"This is to much, I don't even get what your trying to do. I knew you were a bunch of goof balls but geez" she said while laughing. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey come up to her.

"Are we really that funny? Call me big sister, come on do it, just say it, big sister! Say it please" they said pestering her.

"Come on cut it out," she coughed a little to clear her throat, "what were you thinking? What's gotten into you guys?" She looked at them.

"We did this because we don't want you to leave the host club Haruhi" Hikaru told her. She smiled at them.

"Well maiden have you made a choice?" Benio asked her.

"Yeah I have; I'm sorry but your club's not for me. I think the idea of a girls school is great and your views are unique and interesting. But I came to this school with a goal and plan for my future; so while I appreciate your offer I really already knew I was never going to leave Ouran Academy" Haruhi told them.

"Haruhi," Tamaki cried, "hold on if you knew you weren't going to leave then why did you act so angry yesterday?" Tamaki asked.

"How would you feel if I stole something of yours with out asking you! I really liked that mechanical pencil it was easy to write with!" She told him.

"I'm sorry; but I was nice and offered my Teddy bear pencil in return and you said you didn't want it" he replied.

"That's right and I still don't want it" she said. Tamaki waved his pencil in front of Haruhi's face trying to tempt her into taking the pencil.

"We're not going to give up on you maiden. I swear this to you; some day we'll come and rescue you from this place and when we do we'll abolish the Ouran Hist Club. Well, adieu." And with that the Lobelia girls left Ouran. Slipping on banana peeps as they left. Kyoya was glad that his Haruhi didn't leave Ouran and tomorrow he was going to find out if they are going to be together.

* * *

><p>I hope you all liked this one because its just like episode 9. This actually is just a filler chapter but at least it was long right? any way I am gonna take a couple of days from updating purely based on the fact that it took me two days to get this chapter done. i will try to have a new chapter up by next week some time.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

*hides behind Mori-senpai* Here Kyoya (A.K.A Animegirl721)...this is a chapter of just you and Haruhi...just like you wanted...just please don't get angry at me anymore. T.T

* * *

><p>Kyoya woke the next morning after a long night of little sleep. He was anxious to get Haruhi's answer. Since it was still early he decided to take a shower. He walked to his private bathroom and turned on the water for the large shower. He striped the pajama pants he was wearing then tested the temperature of the water. He got in and turned his back to the shower head letting the hot water cascade down his body as he breathed in the steam that surrounded him. He stood in the rushing water for a few minutes letting it help get the drowsiness out of his muscles. After he felt his muscles loosen he washed his hair and body.<p>

After he was done bathing he picked out just a simple light colored sleeveless shirt and light pants. He looked at his watch after he got dressed and saw that it was only half past nine. He figured that was still to early to go see Haruhi so he headed for the kitchen to have breakfast. While he ate his very simple breakfast of scrambled eggs with toast and juice he started planing how the day would go. He would arrive after lunch and spend some time getting to know Haruhi's father. They have occasionally talked on the phone about different things like how Haruhi was doing in school. Then around dinner time he would whisk Haruhi off to a five star restaurant for dinner and dessert. Then after they would go for a walk in the park near Haruhi. That will be when he will ask her what her answer will be.

Haruhi woke to noises of her father cleaning the apartment. She smiled still half asleep. She got up and got clothes so she could shower. "I'll help clean when I'm done with my shower alright dad?" She said standing in the hallway. Her dad looked at her and smiled.

"No need Haruhi I'm already finished" Haruhi nodded and walked to the small bathroom. She slipped off her night gown and turned on the water. She got in and let the warm water help wake her up the rest of the way. She washed her hair with the strawberry scented shampoo and her body with vanilla scented body wash. Her father always told her the combination made her smell like strawberry cake. She got out and dried off and got dressed in a long dress like shirt and tan colored knee high shorts. After Haruhi came out of the shower her father presented her with a small gift. "I have a feeling today is going to be special for you so I want you to have this to make it even more so" he smiled and handed her the gift bag. She reached in and pulled out a pastel pink colored spaghetti strapped dress.

"But I thought this was moms?" She asked. Her father nodded.

"It was. I had it altered to it would fit you because I want you to have it" he smiled

"Thanks dad" Haruhi smiled and hugged him.

It was around two o'clock when Kyoya showed up at the Fujioka home. He knocked on their door and waited. A few seconds later the door opened and he found himself starring at who he presumed was Haruhi's father. "Hello, is Haruhi home?" He asked.

"Oh my aren't you a handsome young man; come in come in" Ranka pulled Kyoya into their home and shut the door behind him. "Haruhi you have a very handsome visitor" he told her. She walked out of her room and saw that is was Kyoya. Seeing him jogged her memory that she had to be thinking about last weekend and the proposition Kyoya gave her. She mentally nodded.

"Oh hello Kyoya-senpai its good to see you" Haruhi smiled.

"Please Haruhi, just Kyoya since were not in school" he told her; she nodded.

"So you are Kyoya, its finally good to meet you in person" Ranka told him taking his hand in his own.

"Its good to meet you too Mr. Fujioka" he replied.

"Call me Ranka" he told Kyoya.

"Ranka then" Kyoya smiled. So far the day was going like he planned.

Before Kyoya knew it the hours had whittled away to dinner time. He turned to Haruhi "Haruhi would you like to have dinner with me at my favorite restaurant?" He asked her.

"Yes she would," her father answered for her, "it will give you a chance to wear your new dress" her father told her.

"Yeah, alright; let me go change" she told them.

"Since she is changing I think I will too, excuse me" Kyoya got up and walked out to his limo he put on the extra cloths he brought with him. Them being a very nice dark red dress shirt and black dress pants. He walked back up to the door and knocked once again. Ranka opened the door and starred for a few seconds before letting him come back in.

"You clean up very nicely Mr. Ootori" Ranka told him.

"Thank you" he replied. The two of them looked at he hallway when they heard Haruhi's door close. She soon arrived in the room with the both of them. Kyoya felt his eyes widen as he looked at her. The dress complimented her figure nicely.

"You look beautiful Haruhi" Ranka told her.

"He's right you do look beautiful" Kyoya said.

"You really think so?" She asked slightly blushing. They both nodded.

"Are you ready Haruhi?" Kyoya asked her. She smiled at him and nodded. "I'll have her home safely" Kyoya told Ranka.

"Have fun you two" Ranka called after the two as they left.

Kyoya's limo driver got out and opened the door for them. "Were going out to dinner so take us the the usual place" he told him. The driver nodded and drove off.

It only took a few minutes to get to the very extravagant restaurant. They got out and Kyoya took Haruhi's arm and put it around his own. They walked into the building and were greeted by the host.

"Welcome young Mr. Ootori, we have your table ready. This way" he lead the two down a hallway to a private back table. The table was set for two with a small center piece. Once to the table Kyoya helped Haruhi sit then sat down. A waiter came and rattled off the specials for the night and gave them a menu. Kyoya ordered an Italian dish and a sparkling water with lemon. Haruhi thought it sounded delicious and ordered the same thing. It was quite as they ate.

"Perhaps since you don't like sweets you would prefer a fruit salad for dessert?" Kyoya asked her.

"No thank you, to be honest I don't think I could eat another bite" Haruhi told him. He smiled.

"Then how about a walk in the park near you?" He asked and she nodded in agreement. He stood and helped Haruhi out of her chair they walked back down the hallway and Kyoya nodded to the host who knew to put the charge on the family's tab.

Once again the driver of the limo opened the door for them and Kyoya told him there destination. A few minutes later Kyoya and Haruhi were slowly walking through the park holding hands. In the middle of the park was a small fountain and a bench near it. Kyoya lead Haruhi to the bench and sat with her. After a few moments of watching the water in the fading sunlight Kyoya finally turned towards her. "Haruhi, I'm sure you remember why I came to see you today," she nodded, "so I guess I can get right to the point then; what is the answer to the proposition I gave you last weekend?" Kyoya asked. He readied himself by trying not to get his hopes up in case she declined.

"Well Kyoya I have been thinking about it quite a bit and," she paused just for the slightest of moments, "I accept" she told him. Inside his chest his heart leaped for joy but on the outside he kept his composer.

"I'm glad you do," he moved closer and cupped her face, "this would have been forward of me if you didn't" he came in slowly and touched his lips to hers. Just a brief kiss got both of there hearts beating faster. He separated the kiss and genuinely smiled. "Lets get you back home Haruhi, I'll be back to visit you again soon" little did Kyoya know just how soon it would be.

* * *

><p>I hope you all like that chapter and I'm sorry about the last one I needed a filler chapter so I could do this one. pretty soon it will get better then it already is; not quite sure how but it will so stick around and find out.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

*Hands Kyoya the chapter* ^_^ here is the next chapter Kyoya-senpai I hope this is satisfactory and I don't need money I just like writing this story a lot.

To the other readers I hope you also find this to be a good chapter I know its a bit short and depending on what happens in the other episodes of the series I might just do what I call a time jump to a certain part and start there. Or I could have a chapter where the others find out about them; guess I will have to see what the Shadow King says. ;)

* * *

><p>Tamaki woke with a start screaming "NO HARUHI THAT IS REGULAR TUNA IT'S BY NO MEANS FANCY!" He sat up in bed breathing heavily, after he looked around he realized that it was just a dream. He got half dressed and ran downstairs as fast as his legs could carry him. After a few moments of negotiating with his maid and whining and getting fully dressed; Tamaki asked for a phone.<p>

In his room Kyoya's phone rang. Once he answered it he wished he hadn't. "Kyoya there is something I need to talk to you about" came Tamaki's voice.

"What it is?" Kyoya asked not really sure what kind of over exaggerated thought Tamaki had.

"We need to see if Haruhi is living in poverty" Tamaki told him. This got Kyoya thinking; if he were to go along with whatever Tamaki had planned he would be able to see Haruhi again today. He smiled knowing just how to keep Tamaki busy while he spent time with his Haruhi.

"Alright; what's your plan?" Kyoya asked knowing that Tamaki always had a plan.

"We go and visit her and show her what real fancy tuna is" Tamaki said. Kyoya agreed to go see her but made a few calls of his own. He thought that with the other host members there to occupy Tamaki's attention he and Haruhi could spend some more time together this weekend before they got back to there regular duties as hosts on Monday.

After putting on different clothes Tamaki waited out side for Kyoya to come and pick him up. It was a few minutes when two black limos pulled up the long drive. The rear windows on both cars rolled down. "Hey Tama-chan, were going to see Haru-chan too" Honey said standing with his upper torso out of the window.

"Come on Boss" Hikaru said.

"We need to get going" Kaoru finished. Tamaki sighed and got in the limo with the twins and Kyoya.

"That was some sale," Haruhi thought as she was walking on her was back home from the store, "there's no better time to hit the supermarket then a Sunday morning. Now all I got to do when I get home is clean and do some laundry" she was almost home when she spotted people gathering around the front of her building. "What's going on; why are they in front of our apartments?" She asked aloud. She could hear the people around her building talk about the black limos. She was starting to wonder who could be in the limos when she recognized one to be Kyoya's. "But then why are there two here?" She soon got her answer when she saw Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru, Mori and Honey get out and look at the building.

"Wow so this is where Haruhi lives?" Kaoru asked.

"Its pretty big huh? Bigger then I thought it'd be" Hikaru said.

"Yeah look at all the rooms!" Honey said with excitement.

"This building is what you might call an aggregate commoner dwelling; Haruhi's home is just one of the many units in this building" Kyoya told them.

"Kyoya why? Why did you bring these idiots with us? Especially those two doppelgangers!" Tamaki asked him. Kyoya already had an answer in case Tamaki asked.

"Well you see I knew you didn't have the courage to come here alone so I thought it'd be best if every one came along," Kyoya feigned stupidity and walked over to the twins and put both his arms around each, "alright lets go home, I guess I underestimated our great leader" Kyoya knew the twins would refuse

"What I'm not going home" the twins said in unison.

"I'm sorry, don't leave; I don't want to be alone" Tamaki said coming up behind Kyoya and grabbing his shoulders. "Now listen up men. DON'T YOU FORGET! We must be polite, this is a casual we just happened to be in the neighborhood kind of visit. We're not here to judge the Fujioka family's life style. The words shabby, cramped and rundown are absolutely FORBIDDEN!" the others agreed. "Don't say anything that might offend Haruhi or her father and cause them to ask us to leave" Tamaki finished.

"Well it's to late for that, go away!" Haruhi said coming up behind Tamaki. It was easy to tell she was furious with him.

"Haruhi," Tamaki paused, "that pink dress is pretty cute!" Tamaki, the twins, and Honey told her in unison.

"Shut up, get the hell outta here!" She yelled. Kyoya was slightly surprised to here Haruhi cuss at them but he knew she could have a temper and he was intrigued to see that side of her.

"Haruhi is so mad she actually cursed at us," Tamaki turned on the twins, "all of this is your fault!"

"Hey it wasn't us" the twins replied. Haruhi's land lady came and asked her if everything was alright. After they talked for a few moments Tamaki came over to explain. Once he turned on his charm he had her melting in his hands. Soon they all arrived at the door with Honey showing Haruhi cake he brought as a gift.

"Fine guess I will make some tea then" she opened the door and took of her shoes. After every made there comments and took off their shoes they sat around the table.

"Here why don't you make this, its black tea that our father brought us as a souvenir from Africa. Here try it" Hikaru said as he gave her the orange bag of tea.

"Sure no problem" Haruhi replied.

"Its best served as milk tea, do you have milk?" Kaoru asked.

"I think, when was the last time that I bought some milk?" Haruhi asked herself. Tamaki started to freak out.

"Stop it, what the hell are you doing; don't be so mean to her you idiots" Tamaki said to the twins in a whisper.

"What do you mean?" The twins asked simultaneously.

"I know your trying to embarrass her by asking for that African tea," he turned them towards Haruhi, "look she has no idea how she is suppose to prepare it" Tamaki told the two.

"She doesn't even have a tea pot" Hikaru said getting emotional like the other two.

"She is to embarrassed to tell us that she doesn't," Kaoru reached out for Haruhi, "I'm sorry Haruhi you don't have to go to all that trouble. We don't need any tea; we'd be fine with a glass of water"

"What its no trouble, besides I've already made it" she told them as she finished pouring the last cup. After Haruhi set the tea Honey got the cake out letting her pick first. After every one else picked they started eating. Mori started giving Haruhi his strawberries.

"You like strawberries right? You can have mine" Mori said still giving her his strawberries.

"Thanks; that's nice of you Mori-senpai" Haruhi said smiling at him, he smiled in return. After eating the cake every one agreed that they were getting hungry so they asked what was for lunch. After some discussion and a poorly hidden note from Tamaki did they all finally decide that Haruhi would cook for them all. "I'm gonna have to go to the supermarket again though" she said. Every one agreed that they too were going to go. Noticing that Tamaki hadn't walked out she looked back on the other room. "Aren't you coming senpai?" She asked him.

"Yeah I wanted to pay my respects to your mother first" Tamaki told her. They talked a bit about how good of a lawyer her mother was before Tamaki tried to stand but conveniently slipped on a banana peel falling and landing on Haruhi.

Kyoya greeted Ranka as he walked up the stairs and decided to walk back to the apartment to make sure the other two were coming. Both he and Ranka saw the same thing Tamaki straddled over Haruhi. Kyoya glared daggers at Tamaki good thing he was looking at her father to see him behind him. Ranka walked calmly forward then practically threw Tamaki back to the wall. Tamaki tried to explain what happened but Ranka wouldn't hear it. Kyoya was glad Tamaki was treated so roughly by him but he was now aware of how strong Ranka really was. The hosts came back into the house and sat with Ranka. "And the two of you are first years and in the same class as Haruhi, your the Hitachiin twins. But I'm not sure which one of you is which; I've heard a lot about you" he finished.

"What so Haruhi told you about us?" Kaoru asked him.

"No, Kyoya told me about you two over the phone" he put his hand together with Kyoya's.

"You know you really are a beautiful person Ranka" every one was shocked to hear that Kyoya kept regular tabs with Haruhi's father. "What? We've been entrusted with the care of his precious daughter. It is only natural that we introduce ourselves and give him periodic reports. Ordinarily that would be your job wouldn't it Tamaki?" Kyoya said. There was a little babble between everyone when Haruhi started walking to the door.

"I still need to go to the supermarket Kyoya-senpai would you come with me?" Haruhi asked. He pushed up his glass's.

"Of course" he stood and walked out of the door behind her. He waited until they were a good distance from the building before reaching over and taking her hand in his. When he did she smiled up at him.

"I'm really glad I get to see you again Kyoya" she told him.

"I said I would see you again soon didn't I?" He asked and she just smiled at him.

"How would you boys like to have a little fun?" Ranka asked the others as he smiled.

Soon Haruhi and Kyoya were at the supermarket. They walked in not holding hands. In the time it took her father and the others to catch up Haruhi told Kyoya that her dad still liked to follow her. So they both decided that it was best to not show any evidence that they could possibly be in a relationship. While they were hiding Ranka kicked Tamaki and he fell right in front of her. "What the, hey what are you doing here senpai?" She asked him.

"Oh it looks like you caught me Haruhi. I followed you here so I could carry you shopping basket; you know how daddy likes accessories. Now why don't you hand it over" Tamaki said as he laughed nervously.

"You're so weird" Haruhi said laughing. Kyoya stood by thinking that it was a good day even if he didn't spend much time alone with Haruhi.

* * *

><p>so I hope that you all liked this chapter I will be busy working on the next. i will be taking my time because on Friday (76/10) i will be having a friend spending the night and I'm not sure how much work i will be getting done then.

EDIT: sorry for the long wait for chapter 7 the case is that my laptop is broken and i have done most of the story on my kindle and that is such a total pain in the back...literally. but i should be getting it fixed by the end of the month so...I am still working on it so don't fret. thank you all for readding this and making it my most popular story.

*cookies for you all*


	7. Chapter 7 (Part 1)

*strolls in in a suit of armor with the new chapter* Sorry for such the long wait for this chapter guys I had a really bad case of writers block but now I'm over it this chapter will be in two parts that way its not so long to read. Part two will be up with in the week I promise.

* * *

><p>Kyoya smiled as his limo pulled up in front of Haruhi's place. He was surprised that her father, Ranka, was going to let her stay the weekend with him. He got out of the vehicle and made his way to the door. He knocked on the door which was answered by a still sleepy, unshaven, all natural Ranka. "Hello Kyoya," he yawned, "its good to see you, now you take good care of Haruhi this weekend you hear me!" He said becoming more awake and very serious.<p>

"You can count on me" he said waiting on the landing. Soon Haruhi walked out with a small suit case. Once she saw Kyoya she beamed at him. "Ready Haruhi?" He asked also smiling.

"Ready" she hugged her father goodbye and told him that there is plenty of left overs for him while she is gone. Kyoya took her suit case from her and lead her down to the waiting limo. It only took a few moments to get to Kyoya's mansion. "Wow" Haruhi exclaimed. Kyoya told the doorman to get Haruhi's things and have the butler take them to his room. After doing so Kyoya took Haruhi's hand and lead her through the house for a grand tour. The tour ended at Kyoya's room. When they got there the door was cracked. Kyoya sighed heavily and pushed open his door the rest of the way. "Fuyumi, what are you doing in my room again?" He asked exasperatedly.

"I was just bringing in your laundry; I don't see how you can get all your clothes in your dresser and closet." She looked up from her place in front of the dresser. "Oh you have some one with you." She said standing up and walking over to the two of them.

"Yes Fuyumi, this is Haruhi; Haruhi this is my older sister Fuyumi." Kyoya introduced.

"Its nice to meet you" they both chimed. Kyoya looked at his sister then glanced at the door. Taking the hint she bowed to Haruhi then left. Kyoya shut his door behind her then turned and looked into his room with another sigh of exasperation. He started picking up clothes and folding them. Haruhi smiled and began picking up clothes as well. She saw how Kyoya was folding his clothes and copied him. It took them 45 minutes to pick it all up.

"There, done" Haruhi said smiling.

"Thank you for helping Haruhi" he smiled back.

"Doing all of that kinda made me hungry" Haruhi told him.  
>"I could have the cook make something and have a servant bring it to us" Kyoya said.<p>

"I have a better idea, lets make it ourselves" she smiled. Kyoya thought for a moment.

"Alright that could be fun I guess" they walked out of his room and to the kitchen.

The cook in the kitchen looked up, "oh Kyoya can I make you anything?" The cook asked.

"Not this time grandma Mimi; me and Haruhi are going to make it ourselves" he smiled warmly to the much older cook.

"So this is the famous Haruhi I've heard so much about," she said smiling back, "its nice to meet you dear; just call me Mimi"

"Alright Miss Mimi," Haruhi smiled, "so Kyoya what are you hungry for?" She asked him.

"Anything you are" he told her.

"I'll leave you to it then; don't worry about a mess I'll clean it up" Mimiko told them.

"No, no we would have made the mess so we'll clean it up" Haruhi told her.

"You got quite a catch there Kyoya" Mimiko said. Kyoya wrapped his arms around Haruhi and kissed her cheek.

"That I so," Kyoya let her go, "aright shall we start?" he asked looking at her. She looked blushing at Mimiko.

"Miss Mimi, do you have any extra aprons? She asked, Mimiko nodded and pointed to a labeled drawer.

After putting on the aprons it took both of them an hour to make there meal. By the end they both were a mess. Both aprons stained and smudges on both of their faces. They had just finished eating when Mimiko came back into the kitchen . She smiled to herself when she saw the two of them.

"Why don't you two go get cleaned up; I'll take care of the mess in here" she smiled sweetly as Kyoya looked at her with smudged glasses.

"Are you sure Grandma Mimi? We'll be happy to help you clean this" he gestured to the counter and stove.

"Go" Mimiko said some what sternly, Kyoya smiled and nodded.

"Come on Haruhi" Kyoya said uniting his apron.

"Alright but I will clean it next time Miss Mimi" Haruhi promised.

"Alright dear" Mimiko said as she got a bucket. The two made there way to Kyoya's room.

"Why don't you take a shower first Kyoya, it is your bathroom" she told him.

"I've got a better idea; lets take one together" he told her with a gleam in his eye, Haruhi blushed but nodded in agreement. "You go ahead and get in first I'll be in behind you; I'll get us some robes too" he told her. Her blush deepened as she walked into the bathroom. He walked to his dresser and pulled out two satin robes. He heard the water come on and waited a few moments. He walked into the bathroom and got undressed after putting the robes on a hook. He looked as the glass that surrounded his shower; Haruhi's body just a blur through the steam.

Haruhi heard the door open and close. Her heart beat faster. She cleaned her face but not her body. She hoped Kyoya would do that for her. She blushed at the thought of his hands rubbing up and down her body. The shower opened letting in a cool breeze. Then Kyoya wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. "Its been a while since I have seen you like this" he whispered in her ear. He moved and kissed her neck; she moaned lightly.

"Its been a while for me too" she told him; he smiled devilishly.

"Why don't you put some soap in my hands" he suggested. Haruhi smiled slightly and did so. He rubbed his hands together to distribute the soap over them then started to rub her stomach he slowly moved his hands around then up to her breasts and massaged them softly. Haruhi rested her head back against him as he massaged.

He smiled thinking of how many times he had daydreamed doing exactly what he was doing. He felt the need for her start to grow but he wanted to take his time and indulge himself with her body. Haruhi moaned lightly clearly enjoying what his hands were doing.

_ "__S__he is going to enjoy them __even__ more soon"_ he thought to himself. After a few moments of his hands working her breasts he moved one from its perch and trailed suds to her side the to her lower stomach and father down. Placing his hand between her legs and found the spot he was looking for and started rubbing.

Haruhi moaned louder as his fingers played. She had no room for thought in her mind she only understood her five senses. The smell of the soap and steam, the blackness that surrounded her with her eyes closed, the taste of sweat and water in her mouth, the feel of the heat against her body with the steam and Kyoya's own, the feel of his hands on her body. Then that all didn't matter as her knees weakened. Kyoya tightened his grip to keep her collapsing as she climaxed. After a few moments she held her own weight blushing deeply. She turned around and took in Kyoya's body, his slight muscle definition and his tall frame. She let her eyes wander from his chest and down.

Kyoya saw she was starring at him he relished the feeling. Haruhi raise her hand slightly to touch him but stopped. "Its alright; you can touch" Kyoya told her his voice somewhat husk with anticipation.

Haruhi could feel her heart beat faster as she reached out and took him in her hand. He was warm and hard, she could feel him pulse. She started rubbing him slowly. She smiled as she heard a low moan from him. She kept rubbing him listening to the low rumble that came from his throat. She quickened her pace and tightened her grip.

Kyoya's felt his breath quicken as Haruhi worked. After a few moments his breath cached and he felt the release his body was looking for.

Haruhi smiled and put some soap in her hands and began rubbing Kyoya's chest making a lather and washed his body. They both took turns washing their hair then got out. They put the robes on and went out and sat on the couch. Soon there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Kyoya called. A servant came in pushing a cart with a tray in a large bucket of ice.

"This is from Mimiko for the two of you" the servant pushed the cart over and put down two bowls of plain vanilla ice cream. Also on the tray was chocolate, strawberry, caramel, and butterscotch syrup. Also hot fudge and all sorts of other toppings.

"Share our thanks with her" Kyoya told the servant; he bowed and left the room. Kyoya had an idea but figured he could save it for the second night Haruhi stayed. Kyoya started by grabbing the butterscotch syrup and poured it all over his ice cream covering it completely. Then he picked up the bottle of small round rainbow sprinkles and shook the bottle vigorously covering the syrup in a multicolored coat. Haruhi took the chocolate and strawberry syrup and poured both in a spiral then added a few sprinkles and chocolate chips.

After eating the first layer of the ice cream Kyoya repeated the process of covering the treat again. Haruhi smiled with seeing a new side to Kyoya. After Haruhi finished her bowl she leaned against Kyoya seeking warmth. Kyoya finished his shortly after then also feeling the affects of the frozen treat wrapped his arms around Haruhi and pulled her close. They stayed like that the rest of the evening.

It had gotten kind of late but Kyoya wanted Haruhi to experience something new. He took her hand and lead her to his bed. He slipped his hands around her waist and untied the robe which fell with a whisper. He trailed his hands up to her succulent petite breasts and palmed them squeezing gently. He kissed her neck then whispered in her ear "i want this weekend to be about you; last time I was selfish I want to make up for that"

"Its ok; I don't mind really" she replied some what breathless. Kyoya shook his head in defiance.

"No; I need to," he told her, "lay on the bed for me" he told her. She complied as he untied his robe and let it fall. He crawled up over her; he got to her neck and kissed her there and slowly made his way down to her breasts. He covered her with his mouth and ran his tongue over the peak and gently nipped the erect nub. He spent his time letting her get the most out of what he was doing. He switched back and forth between the soft mounds teasing and caressing in the same way.

After some time with her breasts he kissed down her torso stopping at the hem of her panties. Hooking his fingers n the elastic he slide them down and off. Resting between her legs he first started rubbing and playing with his fingers then he slowly incorporated his tongue. Soon his mouth was doing all the work; he sucked as his tongue moved back and forth up and down and in circles.

Haruhi moaned as Kyoya worked. Soon she found herself resting one of her hands on his head her fingers entangled in his hair her other hand clutched the blanket below her. Her legs spread giving him more access.

Kyoya wanted to come up and envelope himself in her but he couldn't. This was all for her, soon he got his hand involved again. With how wet she was he could easily fit his finger in her and worked her both ways. He felt her tighten as she climaxed. He gave her one last lick and then let her catch her breath. He came up and laid beside her. He watched her chest rise and fall quickly. She rolled and rested her head on his chest she looked down and saw he was still erect.

"What about you?" she asked between breathes.

"I'll be fine" he lied; once he became aroused he usually had to handle it himself. She shook her head.

"You told me this weekend was about me; well I want to do you back" she rolled over on top of him and began kissing down his torso to his erect phallus. She gave a hesitant lick up the shaft earning a moan from Kyoya. Feeling more confident she took him in her mouth and sucked gently at first. Kyoya moaned again as she took him in as far as she could and sucked harder. Using her hand she grabbed his shaft and worked him up to her mouth and back down. She waved her tongue over the head again as she worked him.

Kyoya tried to resist the urge to buck his hips and push her down on him farther, in doing so he knotted his hands in his blankets. Soon his back arched as he climaxed. His breathe came short and fast Haruhi looked up from her spot and smiled.

* * *

><p>I really hope you all like this and it was worth the long wait. i just want to thank you guys for being such epic and loyal reader of this.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7 (part 2)

Well like i promised here is part 2. I'm gonna try and update at least weekly; since i have my lap top back it will be easy to keep up with this story. well anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter will all its smexyness. XD

* * *

><p>Part 2<p>

THE NEXT DAY

Haruhi woke up wrapped in Kyoya's arms being held to his chest. He was warm and his skin was soft. "You're awake?" Kyoya asked in a whisper.

"Yeah" she whispered enjoying her place in his arms.

"Are you hungry?" Kyoya asked squeezing her gently.

"Yeah actually I am" she smiled up at him.

"I'll call the kitchen, hungry for anything in particular?" he asked reaching over for his phone.

"Um pancakes sound good" Haruhi said sleepily.

"Then pancakes it will be" he pushed a few numbers on his phone. After a few moments he spoke into the phone. "Pancakes, toast and orange juice please" he said. He hung up the phone. "We will have it shortly, perhaps we should at least get our robes back on" he smirked some remembering the events of last night. He reluctantly released her from his grip so they could get the robes on. It was ten minutes later when a knock sounded from the door. They had moved to Kyoya's couch to eat. "Come in"

The servant came in with a cart of the food and condiments like maple syrup and butter for the toast. He put the plates down and left. The two ate and put there plates back on the cart. "So Haruhi what would you like to do today?" he asked her.

"How about we go to the zoo, its been a while since I have gone and it seems like it could be fun" she said with a smile.

"Alright I'll have a limo waiting for us. Shall we get dressed then?" he looked at her and smiled. They both got dressed and headed down to the limo.

It took a bit of a drive to get to the zoo. Once there they walked in and started the days adventure with the closest animal to them. They walked up and looked into a small pen of rabbits. "Kyoya look its a baby, it reminds me of Honey-sempai and Usa-chan" Haruhi said pointing to the small brown rabbit as she smiled.

"Your right" he smiled as he took her hand. They walked a short distance to the next animal habitat. The habitat itself was huge; inside was a small group of elephants. They watched as one of the smaller ones began playing with a large ball, kicking it and pushing it with its trunk. "Its like when we play kick the can huh Haruhi?" he asked as they kept watching.

"Yeah it is; although I think he is having more fun with that ball" she said. They walked from habitat to habitat until they got to the monkey house. "I've always liked the monkey house; the monkeys are so acrobatic" she said starring into the glass of the spider monkey enclosure. They were swinging back and forth from rope to tree to tire and back again.

"You know they have no thumbs, its so when they are swinging like that they don't get in the way of grabbing on to things so they can keep swinging" Kyoya told her. Haruhi looked at him.

"Really? I didn't know that" she smiled at him again. They walked on to the next enclosure which happened to be the chimpanzees. They scanned to see what the primates were doing and Haruhi's eyes fell on one that was in the corner. Kyoya saw him too.

"That chimp looks like Tamaki when he is sulking in the corner" he chuckled some with the thought of Tamaki turning into a chimp. They walked on to the gorilla enclosure. Once there one of the silver back gorillas charged at the glass scarring the both both of them. They looked at each other and started laughing. It was the first time Haruhi heard Kyoya actually laugh.

They walked from the monkey house to the reptile room. In the heat of the coming summer it was nice to cool down. They walked to the snakes and saw an albino python. "why is he part yellow if he is albino?" Haruhi asked quizzically.

"Now that I am not sure of" he told her. They walked on to the other parts to look at the cobras and vipers. After the reptiles they made their way to the jungle animals. The first one was the tiger. They watched for a few moments as the adult tigers played with a plastic ball in the pool. They walked on to the birds. There were all sorts but they spent most of the time looking at the macaws.

"I've always thought these birds were beautiful" Haruhi told him.

"I've always though you were beautiful" he hugged her from behind. They walked through the rest of the zoo until their stomachs rumbled.

"How about we go get something to eat hmm? perhaps we should go back to my place and change first." Haruhi nodded and walked with Kyoya to the limo to go back to his place.

They both walked to his room to change. Going out to eat was something Haruhi was not expecting, she didn't pack a dress. "Kyoya I don't have a dress to change into, maybe we should just have dinner here" Haruhi told him.

"Oh that's alright, I happened to have something for you" he walked to his closet and pulled out a bag that was hidden behind some clothes. "I think you will find this satisfactory"

He walked over and gave the bag to her. "You get dressed and I will make reservations for us"

The limo pulled up to the restaurant; Kyoya got out dressed in a stylish red silk shirt and black dress pants. Haruhi got out dressed in a red silk dress, the dress when down slightly past her knees the straps tied around her neck. On her feet were a pair of black short heels. "Kyoya you didn't have to get this for me; I appreciate it." she told him. He took her arm and they walked into the restaurant.

"Nonsense I wanted to get you something that was as beautiful as you" he told her as they followed the waiter to their private table. They sat next to each other and waited to have there orders taken.

They ordered their food and got it shortly after. After eating they sat at the table and talked.

"Today was wonderful Kyoya I really had a great time" Haruhi told him.

"I also had a great time, but I have a feeling it will get better later" he winked at her; Haruhi blushed deeply. He placed his hand on her leg and rubbed up her thigh. That caused her blush to deepen even more. Haruhi grabbed Kyoya's hand and stood to leave. They walked to the limo and got in.

They road home and walked to Kyoya's bedroom. "I'll be back in a bit; go ahead and get comfortable" Kyoya walked to the kitchen and grabbed the butterscotch syrup.

While he was gone Haruhi took off her shoes, then went to lay on his bed still in her dress. He walked in and walked over to her on his bed. He put the syrup next to the bed. Then he loosened his belt and unbuttoned his shirt. "I plan on you being my dessert" he smiled devilishly as he took off his pants. She blushed again. He sat on the bed next to her, she leaned forward closer to him. He touched his lips to hers and reached behind her neck and untied her straps causing the front of her dress to fall forward revealing her supple petite breast, her nipples erect with excitement.

He palmed one of her breasts and squeezed gently then played with her erect nipple. Tweaking and pinching it. He laid with her back on the bed then sat up and pulled the dress down off of her.

He grabbed the butterscotch syrup from next to the bed and poured some over her breasts. He then laid over her and wrapped his mouth over one and began licking off the syrup.

Haruhi moaned as he licked around her nipple. After cleaning one he moved to the other to repeat the process. Soon the syrup was gone and Kyoya was left licking his lips. Kyoya then kissed down Haruhi's body to the hem of her panties and once again hooked his fingers in the elastic and pulled them down and was presently surprised with how wet Haruhi was already. He smiled then started licking her.

Haruhi moaned as he started. He quickly moved his tongue back and forth, up and down, and in circles like before. He added flicks of his tongue which seemed to work well.

Soon Kyoya felt her fingers slide through his hair and tug slightly. He smiled inwardly as he kept working her. He soon felt the need to envelop himself in her so he slowed his working and slowly slid up her body he removed his underwear and took precaution before continuing. He slid slowly into her and started his pace slow.

He was propped up over top of her, since he was so much taller then her it was hard to kiss her while they made love. After a bit of the pace he was at he quickened it. He saw as Haruhi's hand where entwined with the blankets below them. Her chest heaving as she breathed. With all she was going threw she was able to utter one word.

"More."

Understanding he complied; he repositioned his arms under her and rested his body on hers thrusting deeper and quicker. Haruhi wrapped her arms around Kyoya holding him close. With the pace Kyoya had he was close to cumming; when he felt Haruhi scratch down his back that sent him over the edge. He thrust a few final times then slid out and collapsed next to Haruhi on the bed.

His breathing was quick and short as he pulled her close. Grabbing a different blanket that was next to the bed he covered the two of them up and they both drifted to sleep

the next morning was when Haruhi had to leave. The both of them woke and showered then walked down to the kitchen to have breakfast. "since its Haruhi's last day here I though I would make a good breakfast; french toast, bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast with orange juice to drink." Mimiko told them. They sat where they did when they made their own food and ate.

"Thank you Miss Mimi; it was wonderful" Haruhi told her after she finished eating.

"We should get going Haruhi; so your dad doesn't worry" Kyoya told her she nodded and got up and followed him to the limo. The ride was short to Haruhi's place. Once there Kyoya walked her up to the door and gave her a kiss good bye.

* * *

><p>i know its a bit short but this is only one day in the story. for chapter 8 I'm going to have a super duper surprise. ok i will give you a spoiler...some of the hosts find out but I'm not telling who!<p>

for sticking with me this long you all deserve cookies so here *hands you all cookies* :3


	9. Chapter 8

Well I know the chapter is late and I'm really sorry about that but if its any consolation it is one of my longest chapters, it goes just like episode 15 but there is some small changes. This chapter marks the end of adding some of the episodes into my story the rest will be all me so it might take longer for me to update. i might have one more storyfied chapter but it depends.

* * *

><p>The twins were sleeping peacefully in their bed when Hikaru's phone started to ring waking Kaoru "Hikaru your phone, Hikaru" Kaoru said rousing his brother in the early morning.<p>

"Answer it for me will ya?" Hikaru asked still slightly asleep.

"No way; don't you recognize that ring tone?" he asked him; still being half asleep made his words slur some.

"You got to be kidding me, we're only three days into summer vacation why can't he let us sleep in?" Hikaru said as he grabbed his phone from the small bedside table.

"He's probably been up since dawn" Kaoru said as they both sat up in the same bed; Kaoru put his arms around his brother. Hikaru sighed heavily before answering his phone.

"Yeah, what?" he said into the cell phone.

"SHE'S GONE! MY BELOVED DAUGHTER HAS VANISHED OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH! SHE MUST HAVE BEEN KIDNAPED BY A BAND OF GYPSIES; I JUST KNOW IT! CONTACT THE POLICE; WE HAVE TO REQUEST AN EMERGENCY DEPLOYMENT OF THE S.D.F.!" Tamaki yelled into his side of the phone.

"Wait, slow down; your not making any sense. Now what?" Hikaru said then with a burst of sudden realization he realized what Tamaki had said. "what do you mean Haruhi is gone"

"Huh? so Haru-chan is really missing?" Honey asked over his phone.

"And her family is bankrupt?" Mori asked over his.

"IT'S THE ONLY EXPLANATION," Tamaki said while hopping around his room, "I've been trying to get threw to her home phone and her fathers work for the past several days and no one will answer" he whined before falling over. "they've been evicted and forced into indentured servitude WE HAVE TO RESCUE THEM!" he told them all.

"Awe Haru-chan" Honey grieved.

"Boss please not so loud," Hikaru told him, "have you tried calling her cell phone yet?"

"Cell phone? WHY ON EARTH WOULD SHE HAVE A CELL PHONE?," he paused for a moment then snapped his fingers, "of course she was issued one by a secret underground network of commoners known as the plebeian exchange"

"Not to interrupt your delusion but, Haruhi is currently in Karuizawa" Kyoya told them all.

"Haruhi was turned out of her home, kidnapped by gypsies, and forced into servitude in Karuizawa?" Tamaki asked.

"Moron" Kyoya said

* * *

><p>"Thank you have a nice day" Haruhi called. She then proceeded to clean a table of its dishes. When the door opened she turned to who walked in and greeted them. "W<em>ho would have thought that working in a bed and breakfast would be the ideal way to spend my summer only I wish Kyoya were here."<em>

* * *

><p>"So she has gone off and left us huh?" Hikaru asked.<p>

"Looks like it" the maids came in to tell the twins that breakfast was waiting. Hikaru threw off the blanket and in his lap was a party favor in the shape of an elephant head that went off throwing pieces of confetti and streamers. It didn't seem to faze the maids.

"It's just no fun with out her, what are we going to do now?" Hikaru said kind of depressed.

* * *

><p><em>"At <em>_first I was a little apprehensive about not telling the guys my plans for the summer but it isn't like they have really have the free time to keep tabs on me anyway right?" _Haruhi had just finished putting the last sheet on the many clothes line "_This place is so tranquil fresh air, quaint setting, the perfect highland getaway for a girl to catch up on her studies; its gonna be_ _great" _Haruhi thought.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled from a helicopter, "DISPAIRE NOT DADDY'S COME TO SAVE YOU" the helicopter blew all of the sheets she had put on the line away.

_"__A__nd by great I __evidently I mean a nightmare"_ Haruhi thought.

* * *

><p>"Oh my! What dashing young men you are; these hunks must belong to Haruhi" said the owner of the bed and breakfast.<p>

_"Another fluttering tranny?" _Tamaki thought as he watched the owner wiggle back and forth in front of them.

"Why don't you call me Misuzuchi" he told them.

"He's an old friend of Ranka's; they used to work together at the same shop years ago" Kyoya informed them.

"Well naturally you would know" Tamaki said some what angry.

"Kill me" Haruhi said under her breath.

"I went into busyness for my self two years ago and believe you me running this adorable little pension is like living a fairy tale" Misuzuchi told them all.

"So then is Haru-chan like your indentured servant?" Honey asked.

"She is more like an unpaid employee; this also happens to be Ranka's preferred method of keeping track of his daughter while he is busy working" Kyoya answered then pushed up his glasses.

"What the; how do you know all of this stuff?" Tamaki asked him while pouting.

"Kill me" Haruhi said again.

"'Take my little girl under your wing' he says; he practically begged me and since I still can't afford the expense of hired help it works out for every one" Misuzuchi said then grabbed Haruhi by the shoulders. "she's a model employee really; its such a shame I can't pay her anything; oh tell me what you boys think of this cute little apron she's wearing I made it myself" Misuzuchi said as he dramatically gestured to Haruhi. They all gave a thumbs up.

"You are quite the exquisite seamstress" Tamaki said. Soon the host were outside sitting at tables drinking tea. Kyoya sat at a table by himself he figured he would have his time with Haruhi later.

* * *

><p>"A job huh?" Kaoru asked.<p>

"I don't get it you turned down our invitation to Boli for this?" Hikaru asked her.

"And we even asked her to go with us to Switzerland didn't we?" Honey asked.

"We did" Mori confirmed.

"Yeah well I still don't have a pass port remember" Haruhi told them.

"Which is precisely why I recommended one of our domestic resorts and at a discount nonetheless" Kyoya said.

"Traitors asking Haruhi to go on a summer vacation with you behind my back have you know feelings of loyalty? Of any solidarity? And togetherness is our guiding principal I work myself to the bone upholding that and this is the thanks I get" Tamaki said while sulking by the bushes.

"Why was you cell phone" Hikaru started.

"Turned off?" Kaoru finished.

"I just don't think about it really" Haruhi replied.

"Did you say you had a cell phone?" Tamaki asked as he walked still sulking to the table they were at.

"We convinced her she should barrow one of ours so we could keep in touch" Hikaru told him.

"It's part of a friends and family plan" Kaoru told him.

"Yeah were in each others top five" Hikaru said

"TOP FIVE? Friends and family? But wait I'm your daddy and buddy so I'm part of the plan too right?" Tamaki asked Haruhi.

"Sempai what ever planet your on come home" she replied. "Speaking of which why are you even here? I'm gonna have to see you guys every day when the new term starts; don't I have the right to spend my summer vacation the way I want to?" she asked.

"According to the handbook jobs are prohibited" Kyoya told her.

"I-a had no idea" Haruhi stammered.

"Hey did you hear? Haruhi went and got herself a job with out the schools permission" Hikaru whispered loudly to Kaoru.

"No way that's grounds for expulsion" Kaoru whispered back.

"I think Karuizawa is way better then Switzerland anyway" Honey said hanging from Mori's shoulders who nodded in agreement.

"And overseas travel is so exhausting" Kyoya said with experience in his voice.

"Of course you do have the right to spend your vacation as you please; but then again like it or not so do we," Tamaki turned to look at Haruhi, "and you know I for one find Pension Misuzu exceptionally charming"

"N-no!" Haruhi screamed.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door waking Tamaki, he sat up and looked at the opened door. "rise and shine my little sleepy headed Sempai, Haruhi's made a special breakfast just for you"<p>

"Oh how lovely. Come sit with me; stay a while" Tamaki said in his most princely voice.

"No," Haruhi turned, "i can't I'm an employee here and your one of our honored guests its not allowed" Haruhi said shyly.

"But whose to find out when its only the two of us?" Tamaki wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down to sit on the bed "stay here with me; silly rules will no longer mater" Tamaki said still holding her.

* * *

><p>"Sempai?"<p>

"Huh? Sempai? Hello?" Haruhi said as she tried to pry Tamaki out of his daydream.

"I'm so sorry boys; I would love to have you all as guests but I'm afraid there is only one vacant room left" Misuzuchi told them.

"Only one room you say; well that settles it I'll have to stay here to represent the club" Tamaki said.

"Hey that isn't fair" Honey whined.

"Have you no feeling of loyalty of any solidarity boss?" Hikaru asked kneeling and Tamaki's feet.

"Togetherness is our guiding principal" Kaoru said next to his brother. There was another elephant shaped party favor that when off and the twins cheek to cheek chuckled.

"My own words twisted and thrown right back in my face" Tamaki said in disbelief.

"Here's an idea we bet you'll like it; why not hold a little competition" Hikaru said.

"Call it 'the guest relations odd jobs contest at Pension Misuzu'" Kaoru told Tamaki.

"It's vary simple we all just lend a hand around the place for the afternoon" Hikaru started.

"And who ever makes the best impression on Misuzuchi gets to sleep in the vacant guest bedroom" Kaoru finished.

"That's brilliant; I think it's an absolutely delightful idea" Misuzuchi said with sheer enthusiasm. "Yes the winner of the contest will be determined by how refreshing they are; remember refreshing is the name of the game in guest relations" Misuzuchi told them.

"Refreshing, refreshing yay!" the twins say in unison as they threw their arms into the air along with one of their legs

"Now don't think this is going to be a walk in the park cause I'm planing on working you boys to the bone" Misuzuchi said pointing to the boys.

"Oh, sounds like a blast" Haruhi groaned. She didn't like the idea one bit.

* * *

><p>Tamaki worked on hammering a nail into the wood of the white fence while Honey sat and ate cake. "You may not believe this but this is the first time I've ever held a hammer in my life" Tamaki told Honey.<p>

"Just watching you work makes me feel tired." Honey told him.

"You there, no complaining. Three point deduction." Misuzuchi said very serious. Not paying attention Tamaki hit his finger with the hammer. Very soon after he was slumped over holing his finger. "and no whining either that's another three." Honey moved to stand in front of Misuzuchi and looked at him with big adorable eyes. He wiggled as he did so. "You think that's going to change my mind?" Misuzuchi asked kind of harshly. Now both the boys were gloomy.

* * *

><p>The twins were inside "welcome" they said to a pair of girl guests.<p>

"W-we have reservations made for second a floor bedroom" one of them told the twins.

"Yes of course right this way ladies" Hikaru said as he and his twin showed the girls upstairs.

"We've been expecting you; although we weren't expecting you to be so young and pretty" Kaoru said as the walked.

"Fine, fine not exactly subtle but they do get the job done so five refresher points for them. Ah Mori the legs on this table are wobbly would you be a dear and fix it out back please?"

"Sure thing" Mori said. He picked up the table and proceeded to carry it out side. Misuzuchi giggled.

"Nothing wasted in word or deed; five refresher points" he said as he watched Mori carry the table.

"So whats a refresher point?" Haruhi asked her boss.

"Haruhi what do you think guests are after when they come all the way out to vacation in Karuizawa?" he asked her.

"Lets see; the nice weather?" she replied.

"Oh its much more then that; they come for what they cant get in the city. Refreshing air, refreshing scenery, and refreshingly gorgeous young men! And now thanks to your little friends and their contest my pension will earn a reputation for being the premier hot spot for vacationers in search of the finest eye candy Karuizawa can offer" he chuckled some.

"Ok sounds like you have a plan and its uncanny how much you remind me of someone else I know" she told him thinking of the lady manager. Haruhi went out side. _"__W__hy dose it feel like I always bring the host club with me where ever I go" _she thought; Haruhi glanced over and saw Kyoya. He looked up from his cup of tea and saw her and smiled. She walked over to him. "You're keeping your distance from this"

"Of course I know I would never win against the twins, it is a game after all," Kyoya glanced around looked to see any of the other hosts, "even if I won you would be busy and I wouldn't get to spend any time with you. So knowing that I'll just watch everything unfold then stay at the cottage" he smiled as Haruhi blushed.

"Yeah that would be a disappointment not to spend time with each other. The cottage, its your family's right?" she asked

"That's right we all have one in the area" he told her.

_"__T__hen why make a fuss about staying here?" _she thought to herself.

"So who is your favorite to win? There must be some one you have in mind? Do you care to bet?" Kyoya asked since he noticed the twins come out.

"No thanks; I don't have a clue" Haruhi told him.

"Really? Its easy enough to tell at a glance; Honey-Sempai's brand of cute doesn't quite fit Misuzu's notion of refreshing. So I'm afraid he's out. Tamaki comes a little closer to the ideal provided he keeps his mouth shut; but we both know the likely hood of that. Ordinarily you would figure Hikaru and Kaoru. Then again it seems we have a dark horse." he gestured to Mori. To girls inside watched as he chopped fire wood for some reason which earns him twenty more refresher points.

"So then you think he's the one?" Haruhi asked.

"Except that if Honey-Sempai drops out Mori-Sempai is bound to go along with him, his competing in the game at all is more or less conditional to that" Kyoya told her.

"Which means" Hikaru started.

"Victory will be ours" Kaoru finished.

"Well maybe not, I couldn't help but notice that the only room still available is a single bed. So if you did win you couldn't both stay" Haruhi told the twins.

"No big deal we could just bring another bed over from the cottage" Hikaru told her.

"Yeah or we could even squeeze into the single" Kaoru told her.

"How sweet, I guess you guys are always together huh?" she said as she smiled at them.

"Always" Kaoru said.

"The two of us have been together since we born so we haven't ever needed anybody else." Hikaru said.

"We never bothered making friends until a few years ago, we thought the world was made up of idiots." Kaoru said.

"Oh really?" Haruhi asked.

"But then well that was before we knew you; we would totally let you sleep with us" Hikaru told her. That issued a sideways glare from Kyoya.

"Uh thanks, I'll pass" she told them being as nonchalant as possible. Kyoya relaxed hoping it was just a joke.

"The contest isn't quite decided yet, there is still a number of ways to make this game more interesting" Kyoya said.

_"He always has something up his sleeve, dose that qualify as refreshing?" _Haruhi asked herself.

"Oh yeah? Thinking about helping the boss are you?" Kaoru asked looking at Kyoya.

"We're not going to loose; its no use" Hikaru told him. Kyoya simply smiled.

* * *

><p>"There all in a days work" Tamaki said letting his hair blow in the wind.<p>

"Ugh! your repairs are totally unrefreshing; three point deduction." Misuzuchi said as she walked away from him, Tamaki started to sulk. Honey still sat and ate cake.

"He used up so much of his energy trying to be refreshing that his work suffered for it. Is he alright in the head?" Haruhi asked.

"He's never had an actual job you know" Kyoya told her. The twins were filling a small child's pool with cold water from the hose. Hikaru sprayed the hose in the air over his brother.

"Hey cut it out; that's cold" he said laughing.

"We have to chill the watermelon; that's how our guests like it" Hikaru said also laughing. Tamaki saw and started sulking again.

_"__I__'ll lose to those two idiots if this keeps up. __Failure__ is not an option; __Haruhi's respect for me is on the line,"_ Tamaki thought, "she has to understand that I am worthy of being considered part of her top five!" Tamaki yelled.

"Grandiose ambitions aside; I think your approach to wining is a bit skewed" Kyoya told him.

"Kyoya can't you see that her esteem for me as a father figure hangs in the balance?" Tamaki asked him.

"If I may offer some advice. There is something only you could pull off; that is, if you chose the right music" Kyoya told him. Tamaki's eyes widened with realization. Inside Tamaki sat at the piano and started playing Mozart's Sonata For Two Pianos. Every one in the lobby sat and listened. Misuzuchi pressed his hands to his face and stared lovingly at Tamaki as he played. Outside Kaoru sweep the back porch.

_"So much for us"_ he thought then chuckled some.

"Kaoru? Your out here alone? Where's Hikaru?" Haruhi asked walking up the small flight of stairs.

"He went to go get some trash bags for us" he told her.

"Oh," she walked a little bit then looked back at him, "do you still think you'll win?" she asked him.

"I don't know," he smiled, "Kyoya-Sempai's created a monster, the Boss didn't even know this place had a piano before he pointed it out to him." above the two of them two girls opened there window one accidentally knocking over a small vase full of flowers that fell out the window. "LOOK OUT" Kaoru cried as he pushed Haruhi out of the way they both fell.

"I'm so sorry are you two alright?" asked the girl that knock over the vase. Kaoru gave a thumbs up.

"Don't worry we're ok," he put his hand on Haruhi's shoulder, "right?" he asked.

"Uh yeah, thanks I'm fine" she told him.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru ran to his brothers side. Kaoru touched his cheek feeling a small cut. "your hurt let me see"

"I'm fine, it's only a little cut" he told him. Hikaru leaned forward and put his forehead on Kaoru's shoulder. "Hikaru?"

"Don't scare me like that" Hikaru told him.

"Hey; I'm sorry, do you forgive me?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru looked at him and smiled.

"Bravo! Bravo!," Misuzuchi cried tears streaming from his face, "one hundred refresher points for refreshing brotherly love. A perfect score. And the victory goes to the Hitachiin brothers!" with the announcement Tamaki made a sound as if he had just been stabbed.

"So begins the long dark night of my soul" Tamaki said very depressed.

"Congrats you guys" Haruhi said to the twins.

"Oh it was nothing really" the said in unison.

"What the? Hang on a second; was all of that staged?" Haruhi asked.

"Well now; who could say?" the brother responded in unison again.

"Well then since that is settled why don't we go to our cottages to stay for the night hm?" Kyoya suggested.

"Yeah ok" Tamaki agreed sadly.

"Haruhi can I speak with you?" Kyoya asked her. She nodded and followed him to a place they would be alone.

"Oh wait I have to ask Kyoya-Sempai something before he leaves" Hikaru said as he followed the two of them shortly after they left. Kaoru was behind him, they both rounded the corner and stopped dead in their tracks. Kyoya was kissing Haruhi.

"We'll be back tomorrow morning for breakfast" Kyoya told her after they had stopped kissing. The twins backtracked and Hikaru began to formulate a plan. Later in the room he told Kaoru his plan. He smiled deviously at how it would turn out. Maybe now the twins would be able to have some real fun with Haruhi instead of these silly games.

* * *

><p>i hope you liked the little changes but yes the story is going to take a very interesting turn.<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

Alright here is the next chapter; I hope you guys like it. It took me a few days to type it after a day or so of a break buuuut I got on the ball and finished it. I hope the progression with what happens doesn't go to fast. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>The twins sat on the bed before they went so sleep that night. "So you know the plan right?" Hikaru asked his twin who had a band-aid on his cheek.<p>

"Yep" Kaoru said, he looked at his brother who was smiling devilishly.

"The games we play are getting boring so this should be better right?" Hikaru asked him. Kaoru nodded then yawned.

"Lets get some sleep ok Hikaru, I'm sleepy" he told his twin who nodded.

"Yeah we have a big day tomorrow. I think since we are here I will my have turn when we are back home; since everything I need is there. So you can go first" he told Kaoru as he started to change into his pajama pants. He stripped his shirt and glanced at Kaoru; he was staring like he always did. Hikaru turned to him and smirked. "Your turn" his smirk turned into a wicked grin as he advanced on his twin.

The next morning Kaoru found himself on the floor of the room they had slept in. He groaned as he sat up from the floor. He rubbed his back at the place it was sore. He looked at his peacefully sleeping brother and reached up to grab the cover. Pulling hard he yanked the blanket from his brothers grasp and off of him.

"Hikaru you kicked me onto the floor; now my back is sore" he complained. Hikaru barely moved in response. Kaoru groaned as he stood. _"My back is gonna be sore all day now"_ he thought. "Hikaru wake up!" he called as he shook him.

"What is it" he asked still mostly asleep. Kaoru was still shaking him.

"You kicked me onto the floor last night; now my back is sore" he told him. Hikaru sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry; I'm just used to our bigger bed" Hikaru told him. He stretched and Kaoru couldn't help but notice his musculature. How could he stay mad as something so beautiful.

"Its alright," he assured his brother, "lets get dressed and go get some breakfast" he smiled. Hikaru watched as his brother smiled. His smile was so contagious it made every one who saw it smile. He got off of the bed and found the clothes he wore yesterday suitable for around this place. He started to strip but saw Kaoru was having trouble getting his shirt on. Hikaru shook his head and walked over and gently took hold of his brothers arm.

"At least let me help you get dressed." he told him. He slowly lifted his brothers arm so it could go into the sleeve of the shirt he was wearing yesterday. Kaoru cringed slightly but let him help.

"Thanks" Kaoru said. He waited for his twin to dress then left together. They walked down the stairs and to a table they both sat and waited for Haruhi to come take there order.

"Get us some breakfast please; I'll have two pieces of baguette toast with clarified butter and garnet seal syrup" Hikaru told her.

"I'll take poached eggs with bacon and a bowl of whole wheat cereal; the kind with the little pieces of dried fruit in it" to bad for the twins they didn't have that on the menu. Instead the twins ate food that Tamaki put on the table. Soon the twins saw Kyoya walk into the bed and breakfast. They glanced at each other and Hikaru smirked. The twins stood and walked over to Kyoya.

"Oh Kyoya-Sempai" Hikaru started.

"Could we have a word with you?" Kaoru finished. Kyoya looked past them to Haruhi then nodded.

"Alright, outside then?" he asked they nodded and lead the way out. They walked past some visitors and around the corner of the house so they were alone. "What do you two want to talk about?" Kyoya asked as he pushed up his glasses then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well Sempai, if you had a secret" Hikaru said.

"You would tell us right?" Kaoru finished. Fear flashed in Kyoya's eyes. _"__Do__ the two of them know about me and Haruhi? They can't;__I never showed any affection to Haruhi while being here. __U__nless one of them saw me and Haruhi kiss before I left. There is only one way to handle this." _Kyoya thought before answering.

"I don't know what your talking about; I have no secrets" he told them. He put a hand on his waist. The twins smirked both knowing the truth.

"Come on Sempai" Kaoru started.

"Every one has" Hikaru said.

"Secrets" they finished in unison. Kyoya sighed. How could he be so inconsiderate of how sneaky the twins were.

"Alright its obvious you two know something; so what is it?" he asked them dreading the answer.

"We know about" Hikaru started.

"You and Haruhi" Kaoru finished. Kyoya feared the day some one would find out.

"Alright right we can handle this like rational people; I'm sure the two of you would want some kind of compensation to keep quite so name your price" he told the two devils.

"We want to" Kaoru started this time.

"Have some fun with Haruhi" Hikaru finished. Both of the twins made air quotes when Hikaru said fun. Kyoya's eyes widened realizing what the two of them mean.

"If we don't get what we want" Hikaru said.

"Then we will tell the other host; and if you still refuse" Kaoru said.

"We'll tell your father your dating a commoner" they both told him. Kyoya blinked they knew he was trying to get into his fathers good graces so he could inherit the family business. If his father found out then that would surly knock him away from his goal. Kyoya sighed and rested his forehead in his hand disappointed in his decision. He ran his hand threw his hair.

"Alright fine; I hate to agree to something as corrupt as that but it seems as if I have no choice." Kyoya told them. The twins put an arm around each other and trotted of back around the house grinning. Kyoya decided that he didn't want to be there when the twins enact there plan to get Haruhi. So he called his driver and had him turn around to pick him up and take him back to the cottage.

Back inside the twins acted like nothing happened. Soon Haruhi walked up to them. "hey have you guys seen Kyoya? I though he would be here by now since every one else is" she asked them.

"Sorry" Kaoru said.

"Haven't seen him" Hikaru finished. Haruhi looked sad. She was hoping she could have some time with him today.

"Thanks anyway guys" she told them. She carried the basket of wet sheets out the door. Hikaru looked at Kaoru giving him the signal to start the plan. Kaoru trotted after Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi want some help with the sheets" Kaoru asked her coming out behind her.

"Uh sure; thanks" she said. She picked up a wet sheet and threw it over the clothes line. It only took half the time to finish the chore. "Thanks for the help Kaoru I really appreciate it" she told him with a smile.

"It was no problem" Kaoru told her with a smile. _"how am I going to be able to get her up to the room. I could ask her to come with me to show her something but what would I show her then how would I make a move at her. This is more difficult then I thought" _he sighed with his internal turmoil. Haruhi heard the sigh.

"Is something wrong?" Haruhi asked him. He looked at her the n got an idea.

"Huh? Oh, yeah kinda; do you mind if we go up to mine and Hikaru's room to talk about it?" he asked feigning sadness.

"Yeah sure" she told him. She picked up the basket that the sheets were in and took it inside with them. After putting the basket away she and Kaoru walked up to the room he and is brother stayed in. he let her walk in and over to the bed before he locked the door.

"So whats bugging you?" she asked him as she sat on the bed.

"Well its Hikaru; he seems to be to confined in himself," he sat next to her on the bed, "I know he has the host club but I would like it if he had some one other then me to confide things to, you know?"

"Right; the only other person he has known was you and that was until middle school right?" she asked.

"That's right," he grabbed her hand lightly and played with her fingers, "I just wish he had some one else he was as close to to share secrets with" Haruhi looked at there hands. As he played with her fingers he scooted slightly closer then started to rub her forearm slightly. Kaoru lowered the volume of his voice, "some one like you" he told her.

"Like me?" Haruhi asked in a whisper. Kaoru leaned towards her and gently kissed her cheek then watched her reaction. He was mentally pleased when she blushed. "K-Kaoru?" she asked with slight puzzlement in her voice, still just a whisper. He leaned in and kissed her cheek again this time barely touching her lips as he did so. He looked at her again and saw her eyes closed. He stayed close almost a breath away.

"I also need some one Haruhi; would you be that some one?" he asked her his voice just audible. Before she could answer he kissed her on the lips. She hummed lightly into the kiss. He slowly pushed her back to lay on the bed. He slowly reached down to her waist to slide his hand up her torso under her stripped shirt to her breast. Kaoru deepened their kiss before progressing. He cupped the soft mound and squeezed gently. He parted from her to catch his breathe then replaced his lips onto hers.

He removed his hand from her breast and slide it back down her torso to the waist of her ankle capri pants. With a quick movement he had them undone and unzipped. Sliding his hand across her stomach he slowly slid it down. As they kissed he moved his other hand to push her lower clothes down and off of her. He then moved his hands to his own and removed them. Slowly he lightly slid his hands up her thighs giving her goosebumps. Using his hand he started rubbing the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. He slowly made his way closer to the apex between her legs then started rubbing there. Resulting in slight moans. He then used his fingers to stretch her opening. Being cautious he slowly slid himself into her. Keeping his pace slow he thrust into her. _"This is a lot different then doing it with Hikaru; normally I'm the one on the bottom"_ he thought.

Haruhi wrapped her arms around Kaoru. Her hands resting on his shoulder blades. With the first thrust she moaned lightly. Since his pace was slow she was quick to adjust. _"__H__ow can I be doing this; Kyoya is going to hate me and brake up with me. I don't want to lose him because I love him"_ she thought. She moaned loudly with the last thrust he had hit the sweet spot.

Hearing her moan he picked up his pace making sure to hit the same spot. Soon he felt a small pain in his back but not from sleeping on the floor; Haruhi had began digging her nails into his shoulders. Kaoru's pace quickened again making sure to hit her sweet spot over and over. The small pain soon radiated down his shoulders. She had scratched his his back like he had done so many times with Hikaru. He liked the change.

He soon felt the build up of tension in his muscles as he felt his climax coming. It only took a few more thrust for him to get Haruhi to sing out. He followed soon after. He noticed though that she had held back. _"__P__robably wanted to keep her and Kyoya a secret even though I already know about the two __of them" _he thought. He dislodged himself from her and rested on the bed next to her. He saw as she turned to face away from him; he looked at her and thought he saw a tear go down her face. He sighed feeling guilty about what just happened. He got dressed and made his way down stairs to his brother. He found him just lounging around the lobby.

"Hey Hikaru; can I talk to you?" he asked his brother. Hikaru looked at him.

"Yeah sure," he replied, "is it about the plan?" he asked; Kaoru nodded. "Lets go outside then" he stood and walked with Kaoru outside. "What's up?" he asked, he noticed that Kaoru looked sad.

"I don't think what we are doing is a good idea; maybe we should just keep Kyoya and Haruhi a secret and forget the plan" he told his brother.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Well; I think she cried. Like she was upset that it happened" Kaoru told him.

"Look she probably enjoyed it so much she cried; now do you have any battle scares?" he asked pulling at his shirt. Kaoru turned and let his brother pull up the back of his shirt to reveal his fresh scratch marks.

"Nice; must have been pretty good to get that. Maybe I should let you be on top next time" he winked at his brother who turned around and pulled his shirt down. Kaoru sighed still feeling guilty since his brothers attempt at reassuring him failed. He walked back to the tables behind the building and sat at one. He took out his cell phone and chose Kyoya's number.

Kyoya looked at his phone as it rang Kaoru's name showed on the screen. He flipped it open to answer it. "Hello"

"Kyoya; I want to tell you that you don't need to worry about me participating in the plan. I just don't think I can go threw with it again." he told him.

"Why do you say that? I thought the two of you stuck together with everything?" he replied harshly.

"Look, I don't want to because she cried; I felt bad and I don't want her to feel like that because of me. I understand if you don't believe me but I won't be doing anything with her any more. She will just be a friend to me" Kaoru told Kyoya.

"If you are stating the truth then alright; I appreciate it Kaoru" he hung up the phone. _"she cried; she must feel like __I'm going to hate her but how could I hate her I love her" _he thought. He pushed up his glasses and went back to the book he had been reading.

* * *

><p>ok I know its short compared to the last chapter buuuut there it is. So what do you guys think of the twins plan. Isn't it EVIL! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! O.O _ I think I got a little to into the plan. Well anyway stay tuned for a promising next chapter. A lot more happens...at least I think it does.<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

"Holy crap another chapter? AWESOMENESS!" I bet that's what you're thinking am I right? anyway i hope this clears up any confusion you might have had. Enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p>Haruhi laid on the bed crying. "How could I let that happen?" she asked herself. "Kyoya is gonna hate me for cheating on him. I don't think I can face him if, if" she sobbed. Soon there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Haruhi are you in there?" came Tamaki's voice. She quickly wiped her eyes.

"Just a minute" she stood and got dressed then walked over to the door and opened it. She kept her face hidden. "Hey Sempai; I should get back to work. excuse me" she walked past him. As she did Tamaki saw that her eyes were red and blood shot.

_"Was she crying just now?" _he thought. He turned to catch her arm and pulled her into a tight hug. "Haruhi I saw your eyes, were you crying in there?" he asked her in a soft voice. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"Its nothing for you to be concerned with Sempai; really" she told him with a sniff.

"I'm your father; of course I need to be concerned!" he said with enthusiasm. She laughed a little and slightly squeezed him in the hug.

"You're not my dad Sempai you're just my Sempai and my friend," she sighed, "thank you Sempai but I think I have to deal with this on my own; for now anyway" she told him as he let her go.

"Alright but you know you can come to me with anything right?" he asked her.

"I'll remember that Sempai; thanks" she walked down the hall and two the stairs. She looked around and saw Hikaru alone in the lobby. She descended the stairs and stormed over to him.

"I would like a word with you please, and Kaoru too" she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him with her to find Kaoru.

"Hey! Let me go; I was gonna come with you" Hikaru said as he was being pulled. The two of them made it outside to the back tables and found Kaoru.

"Whats going on?" he looked at Haruhi; her eyes were still slightly pink and puffy.

"You two are going to tell me what's going on. Kaoru wouldn't have done anything like that on his own accord. So whats the deal?" she asked them; Hikaru heard the anger in her voice.

"We don't know what your talking about" Hikaru told her crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know something is going on; I know you two know something!" she yelled at him.

"Fine," Kaoru sighed, "we know about you and Kyoya so we thought we could blackmail Kyoya into letting the both of us have some time with you and in return we would keep it a secret from the others and his father" Kaoru told her.

"Why his father?" she asked him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Kyoya-Sempai is trying to inherit his family's business and the only way he would be able to would be to keep his father happy and stay on his good side all the time" Hikaru told her; he sighed. "Do I still get a chance to get a turn since you know our plan?" Hikaru asked Haruhi.

"If it will keep you from telling his father then I guess I have no choice. You promise you won't tell him?" she asked; he nodded.

* * *

><p>The summer was coming to a close and the school year was to begin in a few short weeks. Haruhi had returned from her job to have some relaxing days before she had to go back to school. She hadn't seen Kyoya at all in the time she had been home. She was about to call him when her phone started ringing her chosen ring tone for the twins. She looked and it was Hikaru. "Hello?" she answered.<p>

"You remember our agreement right?" he asked her not even bothering to say a greeting.

"Yeah I do" she replied. She sighed into the phone.

"Good I'm gonna come pick you up to cash that in; so where something cute why don't ya" he hung up. She sighed again then turned to go back to her room to change. She changed into a light pink summer dress with sandals. Haruhi waited for about ten minuets out side then saw a limo pull up. Hikaru rolled down the window from the back and gave her a once over. "I guess that will work; come on get in" he opened the door and slid over so she could get in.

The limo drove back to the Hitachiin mansion. Haruhi looked at it in shock it was as big as Kyoya's but slightly more impressive.

_"Like I should really be shocked; it is the twins after all"_ she thought to her self. The driver opened the door so the both of them could get out. Hikaru lead the way inside, up a flight of stairs, and down a long hallway.

"First of all; you're going to have to change. There is a dressing room over there and what I want you to change into is already in there" he pointed as he sat on a chair to wait. Haruhi walked into the changing room and saw what she was to change into on the back of the door.

"You can't be serious" she said to herself then sighed again. On the door was a maid outfit but not just a maid outfit a very revealing maid outfit. It took her a bit to put it on then she walked out.

"It's my moms design I thought I would give it a try" he stood and walked over to a book shelf and pulled out a book; on the spine it said 'Simple Pleasures.' the book shelf besides them opened up into a secret passage. "This is where me and Kaoru like to do things" he started walking down the stairs Haruhi behind him.

* * *

><p>Kyoya had gotten tired of not seeing Haruhi all summer. He was about to just tell his father that he was dating her but that would seriously quell his chances at the family business. He growled in frustration at the circumstances he was in. The first day of school he was going to tell the hosts that he and Haruhi have been dating for several months. Then that weekend he will invite Haruhi and her father to meet his father and tell his father that he has been dating her. His frustration grew. Maybe he should have just let the twins tell his father then all of this wouldn't have happened. He punched his pillow. "Gah! How can I be so stupid!" he yelled at himself. A knock sounded on the door.<p>

"Kyoya, let me in we can talk" Fuyumi said outside his bedroom door. He sighed, got up, unlocked his door, and let her come in.

"There is nothing to really talk about Fuyumi" he told her.

"Its about Haruhi isn't it?" she asked. Kyoya snapped his attention to his sister.

"How do you know?" he asked her.

"Call it girls intuition," she told him, "now tell me" she sat on his couch. Kyoya nodded and sat next to her and told her what happened back in Karuizawa. By the end she had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Kyoya" she told him as she wiped her eyes.

"Why are you crying; you don't have to deal with it" he told her.

"I know; its just sad that the both of you have to g0 threw that" she told him.

* * *

><p>Haruhi was on her way home after spending "time" with Hikaru. She rubbed her wrists. "<em>If I knew Hikaru was into that kind of stuff I wouldn't have agreed to that" <em>Haruhi though with a slight shudder. She rubbed her back trying to relieve the soreness from what happened. She will definitely remember that room for the rest of her life. She had finally gotten home and was able to relax for a while. _"i really want to see Kyoya but I think I might be to sore; __I can at least call and __talk to him"_ she told herself. She picked up her phone and going threw her contacts she chose his number.

Kyoya's phone rang with Haruhi's ring tone. He reached over, picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"Hi Kyoya"

"Hello Haruhi"

"I don't want you to hate me" Haruhi told him he voice starting quiver.

"Why would I do such a thing as that?" he asked her.

"Just listen ok; I know about the twins and their plan. They promise that they wont tell your father about us since I went threw with it. I just don't want you to hate me for cheating" she told him; her voice showing the tears in her eyes.

"H-Haruhi, I could never hate you for what you've done; I should be angry at the twins for what happened and I am but I'm mostly angry at myself for even letting it happen. I should have refused the twins and let them tell my father but I wasn't thinking," he told her, "I'm coming over to see you I'll be there soon." he hung up and walked straight out the door.

It only took a few moment for Haruhi to here the knock on her front door. She ran to the door and threw it open and hugged Kyoya tightly. The tears she was trying to hide over the phone began to stream down her cheeks.

"I love you Kyoya!" she cried into his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you as well Haruhi" he squeezed her gently as he rubbed her back soothingly.

* * *

><p>Alright I know it was (possibly) even shorter then the last one and I'm sorry. Can you blame a girl who stayed up till 5 in the morning to update? i hope not. Any way sadly as all good thing have to come to an end; the next chapter is gonna be the last one. I will try to make it the best end I can and I think with what I have to work with it will be an amazing ending. So just bare with me in waiting but who knows I may have it done by tomorrow. Any who I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

Well here it is *sniffs* I'm kinda sad to see it go. *hugs all you loyal readers* Thank you so much for sticking with this and reading it and being very patient when i had writers block. you guys are the best! T.T

* * *

><p>It was the first day back to school. The school day had ended and the club members where in the club room. The girls had just gone and the club was closed. Kyoya watched as Haruhi cleaned up the dishes and wiped the tables down. He looked at her and saw her nod slightly with encouragement. He nodded back and cleared his throat. "Every one I have something to tell you" they all looked at him.<p>

"What is it Kyo-chan?" Honey asked him. He looked at him expectantly. Kyoya looked at the twins who shrugged.

"I have been keeping a secret from all of you; me and Haruhi have been dating for several months now. I wanted to keep it a secret from you all so you would treat the both of us like you normally would" Kyoya told them.

"YOU WHAT?!" Tamaki yelled "HOW COULD YOU KEEP THAT A SECRET?!" Tamaki screamed; his face contorting.

"So you two have been dating? That's great right Takashi?" Honey asked him as he smiled.

"Yeah; great" Mori agreed. Tamaki looked at the two of them.

"HOW COULD THAT BE GREAT?! THEY'RE DATING!" Tamaki yelled again. "When did this start?" he asked with clenched teeth.

"A week after we took the girls to the beach last year" Kyoya told him. Tamaki's eyes widened.

_"__I thought I got them separated enough to keep something from happening" _Tamaki thought to himself. "GAH!" Tamaki yelled then stormed over to the corner to sulk. Every one just ignored him.

That weekend Kyoya had his limo pick up the Fujioka's and bring them to his house to have dinner with him and his father and sister. Instead of wearing his best dress Ryouji wore a tux. It was a simple thing and instead of a bow tie he wore a neck tie. He pulled his long hair back into a ponytail that sat on the back of his head. Haruhi got into the limo when it arrived wearing her mothers dress that her father gave her for Kyoya's and hers first date.

"Now dad, be on your best behavior this is Kyoya's family and they are used to things being a certain way" Haruhi told her father.

"Alright Haruhi I understand" he smiled at her. She smiled back at him. It only took a short time for them to arrive at the Ootori home. The driver got out and opened the door for them. They walked up to the door of the manor and the butler opened it for them.

"If you please follow me sir," the butler turned to Haruhi, "the young master is waiting for you in his room miss" Haruhi nodded then watched at the butler lead her father in the opposite direction. She got to Kyoya's room and knocked.

"Kyoya I'm here" Haruhi called threw the door.

"Come in Haruhi" he called. He was standing with his sister in front of him, she was helping tie his neck tie.

"Hello Haruhi; its good to see you again" Fuyumi said to her looking around Kyoya.

"Its good to see you too Fuyumi" Haruhi said back in greeting.

The butler lead Ryouji to Yoshio's study. He knocked then opened the door. "Sir, Mr. Fujioka is here with is daughter; dinner will be served shortly" the butler bowed and let Ryouji pass.

"Please Mr. Fujioka; have a seat I have some business to discuss with you before we retire to dinner" Ryouji walked up to the large desk and sat across from Yoshio.

"I really think Kyoya is a great boy; he treats Haruhi wonderfully" Ryouji began.

"Yes and every one here really enjoys Haruhi's company and simplicity. That is why I asked you here so we can talk about an arrangement for the both of them" Yoshio told him.

"An arrangement Mr. Ootori? I don't think I understand what you mean." Ryouji said with a slight confused expression on his face.

"Well the two of them could get engaged now; then get married after they both graduate from Ouran Academy." Yoshio told Ryouji.

"So you want to put the both of them into an arranged marriage? But isn't that taking love out of it?" Ryouji asked.

"I've talked with my daughter who Kyoya had confided in that he does love Haruhi, very much so actually" Yoshio told him.

"Really, then I guess that settles it. Kyoya can have Haruhi's hand, but only if she wants to get married to Kyoya and he has to propose properly" Ryouji told Yoshio, who nodded.

"That is very reasonable I will talk it over with Kyoya later" Yoshio told him.

"You can't tell him what to do; he has to do it on his own its only fair" Ryouji told him. A knock came from the study door then the butler opened it.

"Dinner is served" he told the two.

"Fuyumi, could you leave me and Haruhi alone? I want to talk to her privately" Kyoya asked his sister.

"Of course; see you two at dinner" she smiled and left.

"Haruhi, our fathers are discussing the possibility us becoming betrothed that is why the two of you have been invited to dinner. To see if our families would interact well. I'm sure your father will want everything to be done traditionally if he even agrees to prospect of out betrothal." Kyoya told her.

"So does that mean your father wants us to get married?" Haruhi asked him.

"That's correct, what do think of the idea of us getting married?" Kyoya asked trying not to seem to into the idea himself.

"It's certainly interesting; I think I could get used to it" she smiled at him. A knock sounded on Kyoya's door then it opened.

"Hey you two dinner is ready Fuyumi told them. They nodded and followed her out of the room and two the dinning room. They sat at the table Kyoya next to Haruhi Haruhi's father on one end Kyoya's on the other and Fuyumi on the side across from Haruhi. Dinner was served it being sushi with fancy tuna. They all ate then waited for desert.

_"__Before desert should be the best time" _Kyoya thought. He cleared his throat the stood. "I would like to have all of your attention; I have something important to do," he knelt in front of Haruhi and dug in his pocket and pulled out a small black velveteen box. "Haruhi I know we have been together for several months; but I would like to do this anyway. Haruhi will you marry me? After we graduate of course" he asked her.

"Well that was unexpected," she replied with a shocked face, "y-yes I will" she finished.

"Oh Haruhi!" Ryouji got up and quickly hugged his daughter. Haruhi smiled at her soon to be family.

* * *

><p>I know, I know it was short but i think that is a good ending. i hope you all enjoyed it. please keep your eyes peeled for any thing knew i do i can't promise it will be as good as this but i will try my hardest.<p> 


End file.
